7e année de Harry Potter à Poudlard
by prissou
Summary: Harry va entamer sa 7e année.. avec les horcruxe et tout le reste, pas le temps de lézarder au soleil! 1ere fic, soyez indulgent.. !SPOILER T6!


**Disclaimer : j'ai tout piqué à J.K.Rowling et j'ai essayé de recréer un peu son univers en empruntant son style (je dis bien que j'ai essayé )**

**Note : j'ai fait ça par kiff, donnez votre avis et je verrai si je continuerai en fonction ;-)**

**Spoiler : Ben vu que c'est le tome 7, y a des spoilers de chaque tome ! (à peu pres)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis ;-) **

**Chapitre 1 : chez les Dursley**

**Une croix de plus sur son calendrier. Un jour de moins à passer chez les Dursley. Un jour de moins avant de retrouver le Terrier, toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ginny. Comment va-t-il faire pour vivre à ses côtés sans laisser paraître ses sentiments envers elle ? Comment va-t-il résister à la tentation lorsqu'il verra son beau visage encadré par cette chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, ses grands yeux pétillants et sa bouche... sa bouche qu'il voulait encore goûter. Il se secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.**

**« _Pourquoi est-ce que j'y pense ? Ca ne sert qu'à raviver ma douleur ! »_**

**- HARRYYY ! Mets le couvert !**

**Chère Tante Pétunia ! Toujours fidèle à elle-même ! Harry avait cru qu'en apprenant la mort de Dumbledore – le seul sorcier qu'elle n'ait jamais respecté – elle aurait changé de comportement, éprouvé de la compassion. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, elle avait simplement dit qu'au moins elle ne recevrait plus de lettre hurlante. (Le souvenir de la Beuglante était encore bien ancré.)**

**D'un pas nonchalant, Harry descendit à la cuisine et s'affaira à mettre la table quand son attention se porta sur la télévision. Un reporter tentait d'expliquer la mort d'une vingtaine de personnes :**

**- C'est incroyable, la dernière fois que pareille chose s'était produite, c'était la famille des Jedusor il y a quelques années de cela. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui a bien pu provoquer leur mort, l'autopsie ne donne rien du tout ! Si je me permettais le terme, je qualifierai cet acte de magique !**

**Trois têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers Harry. L'oncle Vernon avait le teint encore plus violacé qu'à l'ordinaire.**

**-Tu as quelque chose à avoir avec ça mon garçon ?**

**-Comment aurai-je pu les tuer, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici depuis mon retour de Poud... de mon école !**

**En vérité c'était faux, Harry avait souvent transplané pour respirer l'air du dehors et se dégourdir les jambes mais il se gardait bien de leur dire.**

**L'oncle Vernon ne pu que plisser ses petits yeux et d'ordonner d'une voix sèche à son neveu de continuer à mettre le couvert.**

**Lorsqu' Harry remonta enfin dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à penser à Voldemort. Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à des innocents moldus ? Un picotement désagréable le démangeait, _«Oh oui, tu peux être content, _pensa-t-il, _on verra qui de nous deux mourra ! » _C'étaitplus de l'auto persuasion qu'autre chose ; malgré lui il savait qui allait mourir. C'était lui. Admettons même qu'il détruise tous les horcruxes, Voldemort serait toujours plus fort que lui. Il se plongea alors dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il avait commandé chez Fleury & Bott, _« Sort et enchantement pour sorcier accompli »_ lorsqu'un BANG le fit sursauter.**

**Il tourna la tête et vit un hibou collé à la fenêtre, les plumes de travers. Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire, Coq ne saura donc jamais apporter une lettre convenablement ? Il détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte de l'animal qui trouva une place sur le perchoir d'Hedwige qui lui lança un regard hautain – en tout cas aussi hautain que le peut une chouette – mais s'écarta tout de même.**

**Harry reconnut l'écriture de Ron et son cœur se réchauffa.**

**_« Harry, je sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais le mariage de Bill et Fleur se passe dans 10jours, est-ce que tu peux transplaner jeudi 28 juillet devant la maison vers 10heures ? J'ai hâte de te voir, et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, même si Ginny le nie, je l'entends bien pleurer la nuit... elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ! Allez, à bientôt vieux frère. Ron. »_**

**Quel nigaud ce Ron ! Comme si Harry pouvait oublier le mariage de Bill et Fleur ! L'échappatoire de cette maison de fou ! Par contre, ce qu'il avait dit sur Ginny l'avait beaucoup touché. Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, sa bouche était si douce, et son parfum si envoûtant ! **

_**« N'y pense pas Harry, il ne se passera plus rien entre vous ! Il le faut, et tu le sais ! »**_

**-HARRY ! Ta tante et moi avons quelque chose à te dire ! Descends !**

**_« Oh non, pitié ! Pourquoi ne me lâche-t-il pas ? Je préfère de loin quand ils m'ignorent, au moins je n'ai pas à les supporter, eux et leurs sarcasmes. Bon, je pars dans deux jours, je peux bien faire mine de leur porter un peu d'attention ! »_**

**Bon gré, mal gré Harry s'avance vers la cuisine où il trouva son oncle et sa tante en proie à une extrême nervosité. Il regarda autours de lui, pas d'elfes, pas d'objet en lévitation dans l'air, rien d'anormal. Dudley n'était pas là. _« Sûrement en train de terroriser des pauvres gamins »_ se dit Harry avec amertume. Son regard se posa à nouveau vers ce qui lui restait de famille et attendit.**

**-Assieds-toi mon garçon !**

**_« Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir ? Waw j'ai atterri dans quelle dimension là ? »_**

**-Harry, assieds-toi, ton oncle et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire !**

**_« Oui, ça vous me l'avez déjà dit »_**

**- Bon, comme tu le sais, dans 2jours tu pars de cette maison...**

**_« Oh oui, je le sais ! »_**

**...rompant ainsi la protection que ta tante t'offrait.**

_**« Offrir, offrir, elle ne le faisait pas exprès non plus ! »**_

**-Nous savons que tu vas être confronté à un grand danger.**

**_« Ola ! Aurait-elle peur pour moi ? »_**

**-Et nous voulons être sûrs que, si jamais tu meurs, nous ne serons pas impliqués dans cette histoire de « sorciers »**

**Tout s'éclaircissait ! Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'ils avaient pour lui mais tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur pour eux, pour leur misérable réputation.**

**-N'ayez aucune crainte, si jamais je meurs, Voldemort s'occupera de tout le pays. Les yeux de Pétunia s'agrandirent. Oui, même des pauvres moldus comme vous. Je doute **

**fort que la télé ait donc le temps de relater tous les évènements. Sur ce, je monte dans ma chambre !**

**Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Harry regarda autours de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Hedwige était déjà partie, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il était grand temps de dire un dernier au revoir à sa famille. Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit la tante Pétunia serrée dans son habituel tablier de cuisine s'avancer vers lui en lui remettant un petit miroir. C'était le même que lui avait offert Sirius deux ans auparavant.**

**-C'est ce que Dumbledore avait laissé avec la lettre lorsqu'il t'a déposé devant chez nous.**

**Harry le retourna et lut le nom James. Ce miroir avait appartenu à son père ! Avec un vague merci, suivi d'un au revoir, Harry jeta un dernier regard sur le salon d'une propreté inouïe avant de transplaner. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le cri de surprise de sa tante qu'il éprouva la désagréable impression d'être rentré dans le tuyau d'échappement de la nouvelle voiture du voisin. Enfin, il se retrouva devant le Terrier. Une joie lui emplit le cœur. Une tête apparut à la fenêtre : une multitude de taches de rousseur, un long nez, un énorme sourire sur le visage.**

**-Ron !**


End file.
